


Save the Citizen

by Judaiandjohan, pulveremcomedesligulas, xcyfiawnderx



Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Final Exams, Near Death Experiences, Save the Citizen, Shadow magic, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: Twilight and Midna get ready for their final exams for their Freshman years, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Twilight nervously shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Midna's name to be called. Today was the most important day of the school year, the day he'd find out if he'd pass his Freshman year, or if he'd even be allowed him to attend next year.

Pairs were called up in alphabetical order and were put through two tests. First was a written exam on what they'd learned in the non-super classes throughout the year, and the second was a practical exam, but he didn't know what to expect from that one. The older students refused to say anything about it.

Midna looked at him, and he could tell she was getting annoyed at his constant moving, but the wolf in him refused to sit still in his anticipation. 

"Will you sit still? Your pacing isn't making this any easier, or faster for that matter." She sneered, and Twilight's face burned as he sat down next to her.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long for Midna's name to be called, and he almost ran to the exam room, leaving Midna behind. He ended up having to wait for her before they would let him start his written exam. 

The written exam practically flew by, and he felt confident that he'd passed it with flying colors. He and Midna had finished at almost the same time, so they were ready to move on to their practical exam right away.

They were led to an elevator that Twilight had never seen before. It looked almost identical to the rest of the school elevators, but instead of buttons, it was a screen of some kind. As they walked in, the doors shut behind them and the screen flickered to life.

"Good afternoon students, today you are taking part in the final exam. A villain has taken the area by force and is holding several citizens prisoner. Your job is to get as many of the citizens to safety as possible and immobilize the villain as soon as possible. 

Should all of the citizens perish, or should you both fall in battle, it will result in an immediate failure. That is all heroes, good luck, and godspeed."

The screen went black again, and Twilight couldn't help but stare at it. The final exam was just an extreme version of Save the Citizens, who would have thought? He had no idea why none of the older kids would tell them that.

"This sounds too easy, but let's treat it like any other StC. I'll handle the villain, you make your way to the citizens and get them to safety." Twilight nodded in agreement before moving to stand right in front of the door, ready to jump forward the moment they opened.

The elevator gave a soft jolt as it came to a stop. Twilight tensed up as the elevator gave a ding, and as soon as the doors were open, he leapt out, already in his wolf form. He had been expecting to end up inside the gym, but it looked like they had been dropped in the middle of a forest.

As he ran, he lifted his head, trying to catch the scent of the citizens. He didn't know if they were all being held together, or if they were imprisoned separately, but he would have to take the risk. He slowed as picked up a scent. It was definitely more than one person, so it was his best bet. He changed course and headed in the direction that the scent as growing stronger.

He soon came across a cave with thick wooden bars at the entrance going from the ground to the ceiling. There were three people inside the cave, and as he got closer, he recognized the people inside. Three of the teachers were dressed up as random citizens and were sitting around waiting for him.

Twilight trotted up to the bars before digging his way between them. As he came out on the other side he shook the dirt off of his coat before changing back.

"Is everyone here okay? Is anyone hurt?" He asked, his training reminding him that the citizen's safety was his first priority.

Two of the 'citizens' chimed in that they were okay, but the last one chimed in.

"I broke my ankle, I can't move it at all." She sniffled, clutching at her leg. Twilight looked around the area for any supplies and was glad to find several cardboard boxes. In less than two minutes, he'd made a makeshift splint with the cardboard, and one of the 'citizens' shirt. He put the splint on the woman's leg before looking around for a way to get them out.

As he pushed against the bars, he noticed one of them was loose. He pushed at with more strength, and it groaned and shook under the pressure. With one last shove using all of his strength, he was able to push the bar through the dirt far enough for them to slip out. The two able-bodied citizens scrambled out, and Twilight picked the injured one up, carrying her on his back as he slipped out of the cave.

Twilight was able to get the 'citizens' to the elevator without any problems, and he watched as the door closed behind them, signaling that they had gotten to safety. He changed back into a wolf and followed Midna's scent. His head shot up as he heard a scream ring out across the forest.

Twilight raced towards the direction he had heard the scream. He hoped that she hadn't been the one to scream. The girl barely raised her voice, he couldn't imagine what could make her scream like that.

When he got to the clearing he had to do a double-take. Two tall figures with pale red hair, snow-white skin, and black clothes were aggressively circling each other, trying to rush at each other.

Twilight rushed forward as one of them, Midna, made a grab for the other. Before she could get a hold of him though, he dissolved into the shadows. Seconds later, he appeared several yards away, cackling in glee.

He skidded to a stop beside her, and let out a growl at the man, warning him to stay back. Midna hissed as the man danced around them, seeming to taunt her.

"Bastard won't stay still, he knows I can beat him if I can hit him, so he keeps teleporting away at the last second. I'm sick and tired of these games Zant!" She screamed, clenching Twilight's fur in her fist.

Twilight felt an odd surge of power and turned his attention back to the man, Zant. He was clearly following a pattern, maybe if he could figure it out, he could distract the man long enough for Midna to get a clear shot at him.

He watched Zant bob back and forth, making several rushes at them, but Midna was easily able to counter each one of them, throwing him back with her own shadow power.

.That's when Twilight saw it, the way Zant would tense right before making a rush at them. That was his opportunity to strike. He waited patiently, ignoring Midna's screams of frustration and Zant's insane cackling as he wore Midna down, bit by bit.

As Zant raced towards them, Twilight gathered himself onto his haunches, before lunging at Zant, throwing him completely off course, and the two rolled across the ground. Zant struggled against Twilight, but Twilight was bigger and heavier, easily able to pin the slim man to the ground.

He wasn't sure why Zant didn't try to merge back into the shadows, maybe he couldn't with Twilight latched onto him so tightly, but either way, he didn't take it for granted. He bit and scratched at the 'villain,' not strong enough to do any actual damage, but definitely enough to hurt.

The fur on the back of his neck stood on end, and Twilight threw himself to the side, just in time to avoid a massive blast of power. Zant wasn't so lucky though and was hit point-blank, blasting him into another part of the forest.

"Of course he couldn't make this easy for us. You're faster than I am, chase after him so he doesn't get away." Twilight cocked his head, wondering what Midna was going to do while he was chasing after Zant.

Midna sighed, before walking towards Twilight, stopping when she was standing on his shadow. In the blink of an eye, she had disappeared, and his shadow now had an odd wavering quality to it.

" _ I'm still here with you dummy, it's just faster to go this way, now mush _ ."

Twilight let out of a huff before running in the direction Zant had flown off. He pushed himself as fast as he could go, not wanting to lose the chance to immobilize the odd man.

He didn't get very far when a force slammed into his side, slamming him into a nearby tree. He groaned as he fell to the ground. He laid stunned as Midna reemerged from his shadow to clash with Zant, fighting him off from Twilight and giving Twilight a chance to recover.

The battle was fierce as Zant to give up on his teleportation idea and was trying to overpower them by brute force. It was clear though that despite Zant having a wider variety of powers, the strength of Midna's power far outweighed Zant's.

Finally, while Midna was clutching onto Twilight for stability, she was able to manifest a hand made out of stone, grabbed Zant with it, slammed him into the trees repeatedly until he finally stopped struggling. Once he went still, Midna let go of Twilight's fur and the hand dropped Zant before vanishing.

Midna dropped to her knees, she had used a lot of her energy in that last move, and she could barely stand up. Twilight shifted back into his human form and threw her arm over his shoulder before standing up, letting her lean most of her weight on him. Together, they walked towards Zant, who hadn't moved an inch since being dropped.

Twilight let Midna go so she could flip Zant onto his back and pin his arms behind his back, the signal that they had succeeded at their task. A bell rang out across the entire forest, and Twilight let his body relax. They had managed to pass their last exam.

Twilight couldn't help but let out a grin as Midna stood back up and walked back over to him.

"Thanks for your help mutt, you weren't half bad." She bumped his shoulder with her fist, giving him a grin.

As they walked back to the elevator, Twilight could hear Zant struggling to his feet to follow them. His ears twitched as he heard the man muttering and hissing to himself but he didn't think anything about it. He was probably beating himself up for losing to a pair of freshmen.

They had almost reached the elevator when all of the hair on Twilight's body stood on end and he whirled around to look at Zant. The man's face had morphed into one of insanity and looked downright murderous.

In a split second, Twilight pulled Midna behind him before lunging at the man taking the massive ball of black energy he'd been charging head-on. The ball of energy collided with Twilight and flung him almost a hundred yards back, slamming him into the wall. Twilight slid to the ground and fell limp, not moving.

Midna's eyes widened in fear and surprise as she watched Twilight's prone body, before turning on her cousin with a snarl. She screamed in rage drawing all the shadows around them towards her, and with a shove, they all went flying at Zant.

Zant screamed in agony as the same shadows he once commanded ripped and tore at him, trying to tear him apart. Before they could succeed in killing him though, he managed to gather the last of his energy to teleport out of the forest.

As soon as Zant vanished, Midna raced towards her fallen companion. She fell down to her knees while she checked for a pulse and for signs of breathing, her few lessons of first aid coming to mind. 

"Come on you dumb wolf, don't give up on me, we didn't go through all of that for you to die on me here." She sobbed as she clutched him, trying not to jostle him around too much.

The healers were there in seconds, but for Midna, it felt like a lifetime. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time finds out what happened during Twilight's practical exam.

Time was grading the written exams for his senior students when he felt the school start to shake underneath him, and the shadows flickered dangerously around him. He braced himself, trying to take in all the details around him, in case he was forced into a reset.

He dropped the papers and shot to his feet, before running out into the hall. If there was an attack while they were in the middle of testing, they would be at a disadvantage, since many of the teachers were acting as referees or as 'Citizens' for the practical exams.

The other teachers on the floor seemed to have the same idea, as they had all left their classrooms and were looking around in apprehension. After only a minute, the quakes stopped, and the lights returned to normal. Almost instantly the teachers grouped together, talking about what could have caused the strange occurrences. Time chose to ignore them and head back to grading his exams. As long as they weren't under attack, he didn't care about what had caused it.

He had almost finished the most recent stack of exams when a Healer came running into his room. The poor boy was gasping for air and looked like he was on the verge of collapsing.

"Professor Forrester, you need to head down to the medical wing immediately." The teen managed to get out between gasps of air. "Your son, there was an accident during his practical, he's in critical condition."

Time immediately dropped his papers and rushed out the door. What the hell had happened? These exams were supposed to be safe for both parties, what had happened to the person in charge of keeping everyone safe?

When he got to the medical ward he was intercepted by a doctor, who tried to explain the situation to him. Twilight and Midna were put against Midna's cousin, Zant, and had passed their practical with flying colors, and had been in perfect sync with each other. Since they had finished the exam, the teachers assumed everything was fine and stopped observing them.

And from what they could gather, Zant had turned sour and lashed out at Twilight, almost killing him, but Midna was able to fight him off and chase him away before things could escalate. They couldn't get the exact story since they'd cut the video feed, and Midna wasn't talking to anybody.

Time was escorted to the room they were holding Twilight in. The first thing he noticed was Twilight laying on a hospital bed, hooked to machines that were measuring his vitals. The most startling thing though was how some of his veins had turned inky black, and it was quickly spreading across his body.

A girl that Time recognized as Twilight's partner sat next to his hospital bed. She was clutching Twilight's hand, as if her life depended on it, and had her head bowed. She looked up when he walked in but stayed quiet as he grabbed a chair to sit next to her.

"Tell me what happened." Her eyes flickered to Time for a second before going back to Twilight.

"We were doing our practical, and the 'villain' they chose for us was my cousin Zant. Zant's always been an unstable person mentally, it's an unfortunate trait in my family. He's always been jealous of me, ever since we were children, and during our fight in the arena, he was incredibly aggressive, but with Twilight's help I was able to overpower him."

"I think that tipped him over the edge; when we were heading back to the elevator, he tried to attack us from behind, but Twilight was able to move me out of the way in time and took the full brunt of the attack himself. And that's how we ended up here."

"And how did that end with him here in critical condition?" Time asked, growing more worried as the inkiness spread faster and faster.

"Shadow magic is really dangerous to work with professor, it's why so many people in my family are driven to insanity. Even being hit with a small amount is deadly, Twilight took a massive amount of it point-blank. The shadow magic is making its way through his body and is trying to kill him as we speak."

Time could only stare down at Twilight. He never expected this to happen, he knew there was a possibility Twilight could lose his life to villains, he'd lived through it several times, but he never expected it to happen in the very school meant to teach them to protect themselves.

"Is there anything they can do to help him?" Time asked shakily, he knew if Twilight passed his power would trigger. He needed to get as much information as possible.

"The only thing that can counter shadow magic, is shadow magic." She lifted the hand holding on to Twilight's, and Time could see pale green magic flowing from her hand to Twilight. The same pale green magic was slowly making its way through Twilight's arm, overtaking the black in his veins.

"If shadow magic started this problem, how could it possibly fix it?"

"My cousin's magic is chaotic and destructive, when he used it, he wanted it to kill whoever came in contact with it. When it didn't kill him on contact, it instead tried to kill him from the inside. Because it came from my cousin, I can't stop it, but I can force it out with my own. It's still dangerous if I don't do it right, it can still kill him, but it's better than him being slowly poisoned isn't it?"

"And are there any  _ side effects _ to this method?"

"I don't know, as far as I know, this is the first time anyone in my family has tried something like this. " She wouldn't look him in the eye, and he knew she was even more nervous about this than he was. 

"So we're going into this completely blind? I suppose it's better than doing nothing at all, so do we just wait?"

"That's all we can do." She murmured as she went back to watching Twilight, clearly concentrating on her magic.

Time moved to sit on the other side of the hospital bed, clutching Twilight's other hand in his own. If anything did happen to Twilight, he wasn't even sure where to start to try and change the outcome. He sent a silent prayer to Hylia that Midna's plan would work.

It took almost three hours, but eventually, all of the inkiness was gone from Twilight's veins and had been replaced with the blue light. The process of extracting Midna's magic was a much faster process, taking only 15 minutes. As it retreated, Time had noticed that Twilight’s hair had darkened to a sandy blond and an odd black marking on his cheekbones. That didn’t matter to Time, the only thing that mattered to him was that Twilight was alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing out Twilight for this story and I think I like how it turned it. I decided to try an action sequence for this and write out a Save the Citizen scene, so tell me what you think about it.


End file.
